Sailor Moon Universe
by PreciousLuna92
Summary: It has been two months after Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts have defeated Galaxia. Suddenly, Rei has been having strange vibes and visions. Darien and Serena have been having strange dreams. What could all of this mean? New account from previous story.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi everyone!

So I have started this Sailor Moon story a while back and never finished. However, the story was on my original account which I haven't used in years. Unfortunately, I lost my email and password for my old account, so I am not able to finish my story from there. Instead, I will be using this new account and re-uploading my chapters from the old account. I did change the format, however. Originally, I had written the story as scenes like the anime, but I felt like changing it into an actually story and I will finish it in story format. If you would like to read the original format, you can go to my profile and click on the link and you can read the original chapters from there. If not, I will be uploading those same exact chapters, but in story format onto this account. It may take a while to upload each chapter, as I am changing the format, so bare with me. IF you absolutely cannot wait, just clink on the link on my profile and you can read the originals from there. Well anyway, I really hope you enjoy this story. Feel free to review.

Also, I do not Sailor Moon, just a huge fan providing fan fictions to fans.


	2. The Mysterious Silhouette

**Prologue**

Darien is sleeping and having a strange dream. He sees the silhouette of a woman.

"Darien. Darien. Please save our kingdom," pleaded the silhouette of a woman. Darien wakes up sweating. Meanwhile, Serena is having the same dream.

"Serena. Serena. Please help me protect him…" Serena stood up and looked out the window. Luna woke up and looked over at Serena.

"Serena, are you alright?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I just had a weird dream, that's all," Serena replied.

"Well, you better get some sleep. You have a test tomorrow." Luna said.

 **"** Right." Serena said as she looked up at the moon.

 _"What a strange dream."_ Serena thought to herself as she laid back down and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next day, Serena, Lita, Rein, Ami, Rita, Luna, Artemis, and Darien all gathered at the temple.

"I've been getting these strange vibes, but I can't figure out if they are good or bad," explained Rei.

"Do you think it means something is approaching?" Lita asked worried.

"I sure hope not…" Rei said with a stern look.

"Well, we've got to be careful. They can be some evil forces trying to take over Earth again." Luna instructed everyone. Serena dropped her body on the floor.

"WHAT? MORE EVIL FORCES? I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH THEM!" Serena whined

"I thought for sure I can finally be a normal teenager…" Serena looked at the floor with a sad look on her face.

Darien went extended his hand to Serena to pick her up from the floor.

"Come on Serena. You know it's our duty to protect the Earth and save our future together."

Serena looked up at Darien and saw him smiling. She blushed and smiled back and gave him her hand. Darien picked her up and held her hands. Serena looked deeply into his eyes. She felt the butterflies in her stomach.

"Our future together," Serena blushed as she said it out loud.

Darien smiled at Serena. He felt his heart beat faster, something only Serena was able to do. He looked at her lovely eyes. He couldn't help but think how lucky he was to be with Serena. He loved absolutely everything about her. Serena closed her eyes and puckered up for a kiss. Darien began to lean in to kiss her when suddenly Rei interrupted them.

"Serena, you need to stop starring into space. We might have a crisis here!"

 _Serena opened her eyes and realized that Darien had backed away. Both of them blushed._

"I'm sorry Rei but…I just get so dreamy…" Serena kept looking at Darien as he blushed.

"Oh Serena!" Rei rolled her eyes.

* * *

Serena was sleeping with Luna on her bed. Luna suddenly heard a strange noise and she perked her ears out and looked out the window.

 _"What was that?"_ Luna thought to herself.

 _Suddenly, a beam of light shined through the window._

 _"Oh! I better go check it out."_ Luna jumped out the window and ran towards the light.

Luna arrives exactly where the beam of light was seen, but she noticed that there was nothing there.

"How strange. I could have sworn that the light was coming from here." Luna looked around. She walked around a couple more times but found nothing. She finally decides to leave.

A little pearl is on the floor and begins to roll over to a convenient store. A man walking past notices it it, picks it up, and puts it in his pocket.

The man who took the pearl arrived at his house and set the pearl on his desk. He goes to bed and fell asleep. While he is asleep, the pearl hatches and a dark fog escapes from inside the pearl. The fog circles around the room as if looking for something. The fog spots the sleeping man, and it goes inside him through his nose. The man suddenly wakes up with gleaming red eyes.

* * *

Serena is running late to school as usual.

"OH NO! I'M LATE AGAIN! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP!" Serena panted as she ran down to the kitchen and out the door.

"BYE MOM! THANKS FOR LUNCH!" Serena yelled behind her.

Serena finally made it to school and the teacher is in the front of the classroom introducing a new transfer student.

Teacher: "Okay class, this is our new transfer student. Her name is Melody."

Serena looked at the new student.

 _"Wow! She's gorgeous!"_ Serena thought.

Melody looked around the classroom. She had long, brown, wavy hair. Her eyes were a gleaming hazel but at an angle they looked like the ocean green.

"Nice to meet all of you," Melody smiled and bowed to everyone.

"Okay Melody, you can go and have a seat next to Serena. Serena, can you please show her to her seat?" Serena perked up and smiled.

"Okay. Hi Melody, you can sit here next to me." Serena pointed at the empty desk on her left.

"Oh, thank you, Serena." Melody gave her a small smile and walked toward her seat.

Serena stared at her. She noticed her eyes were hazel, but as the soon hit her, they looked like an ocean green. Serena was fascinated, however, she felt something off about her.

 _"She's really pretty. Her hair is beautiful, but her eyes, somehow, look lonely."_ Serena thought.

The school bel rang and Melody walked home by herself. Serena notices her and catches up to her.

"Hey Melody! Wait!" Serena ran up to her. Melody turned to see Serena.

"Oh hey Serena!." Melody smiled.

Serena was exhausted from all the running.

"H-h-hey. Where are you headed?" asked Serena.

"Well I'm going to go see if I can grab a bite to eat. Would you like to come?" Melody asked.

Serena perks up.

"Oh yes! I'm starving! Here, I know an excellent place where they sell the best cake! Come on! Let's go" Serena yelled enthusiastically and ran up ahead of Melody

"Serena! Haha! Wait for me!" Melody ran to try to catch up.

Melody ran after Serena. As she ran someone turned a corner and bumped into Melody. A bunch of papers fly out everywhere.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I should have looked at where I was going! I'm so sorry!" Melody panicked and began to quickly pick up the papers on the floor.

"It's okay. I wasn't paying attention either," said the voice of a man.

Melody gathered all of the papers and stood up. She looked up and saw herself starring a man. Her face grew red and she began to blush.

"I-I-I'm sorry," studdered Melody as she kept her eyes on the man.

"Oh, it's okay. Don't worry about it," replied the man. He stared at Melody until he heard his name.

"Darien!" Serena yelled and the man turned at the sound of his name. It was indeed Darien.

 _"Darien?"_ thought Melody.

"Oh, hey Serena. Howe are you?" asked Darien.

"I've been good. Oh, I'm sorry. Darien, this is my friend Melody. Melody this is my boyfriend Darien." Serena introduced.

Darien turns and smiled at Melody.

"Hi, nice to meet you Melody." Darien reaches his hand out to shake Melody's.

Nervously, Melody looks at him and takes his hand to shake it, "nice to meet you…Darien."

"She's a new transfer student at my school," explained Serena.

Darien looks at Melody and realized Melody is staring at him. He notices her ocean green eyes. He feels himself drawn to them and gets a warm feeling inside.

"We're about to go get some cake. You want to come with us Darien?" interrupted Serena.

"Yes, I'd love to." Darien said without hesitation.

Melody suddenly hesitates.

"Uh, actually, I'm not hungry anymore. Thank you though. I'll see you tomorrow in school okay Serena. Bye" waved Melody as she walks away.

"Oh, but Melody…okay bye," said Serena confused.

"Actually, Serena, I think I lost my appetite too. Maybe tomorrow? See ya" Darien said as he stormed off leaving Serena behind.

"But Darien…" Serena watched as Darien disappeared.

* * *

Melody is walking by herself and in deep thought.

 _"Darien…he's so…perfect. Could he be the one? No, who am I kidding? He's Serena's boyfriend,"_ Melody thinks to herself.

Darien is walking by himself a couple blocks away from Melody and is in deep thought.

 _"Melody, she's beautiful. Her eyes, they are ocean green, but why do they look so lonely?"_ Darien looks up and notices Melody walking alone in front of him.

"Hey Melody!" Darien yells and runs up to catch up with her.

"Oh, hi Darien," Melody was surprised.

"Hey, where are you headed?"

"Well…uhm…I'm going home" Melody blushed and looked at the floor to avoid eye contact with Darien.

"Oh, well I was just about to go get something to eat…would you like to come?" Darien blushed.

 _"What have I done? Did I just ask Melody to lunch? Serena is going to kill me…but maybe she'll say yes,"_ Darien thought to himself.

"Uhm…sure…I would love to," Melody felt her house getting hot.

"Great! Let's go," Darien smiled at her. He began walking with Melody, however, he kept feeling this strange feeling he has never felt before. He felt warm and happy.

 _"What is this strange feeling? What could it mean? Why am I so happy and have this warm feeling throughout my body?"_

"Darien…are you alright?" Melody interrupted his train of thought.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." Darien nodded and smiled at Melody.

 _"Hmm…I have a strange feeling about him. Could this mean something? Can he be the one? No, there I go again. But he sure is kind, gentle, and thoughtful."_ Melody looked over at Darien and began to blush. All she could do is smile.

 _Melody and Darien arrive at Moon Cake Café, and they begin talking,_

"So Melody, how do you like Tokyo so far?" Darien asked.

"Oh it really is beautiful," replied Melody.

"It sure is. Where are you originally from?" Darien was curious.

"Well, uhm…I'm not really sure to be honest." Melody hesitated and looked at her cake.

"What do you mean? Where are your parents from?" Darien was confused.

Melody hesitated. She looked out the window and looked up at the sky.

"My mother was a wonderful woman, she cared about everyone, especially me. She sacrificed herself for my happiness."

 _Darien looked at Melody and noticed her eyes change. They looked so lonely. He couldn't help but feel bad for her._

"Melody, I'm so sorry," Darien looked at Melody with a sorrowful expression,"

Melody turned to look at Darien and noticed him staring. His eyes seemed so peaceful.

"It's okay," Melody smiled.

Darien blushed.

* * *

Serena was walking by herself with crepes in her hand. Suddenly her communicator rings. She answers it.

"Serena here," Serena talks into the communicator with her mouth full.

"Serena! Where have you been? The scouts are waiting for you. Did you forget our meeting again?" Luna spoke to Serena through the communicator

"I'm sorry Luna, I just stopped by to buy a snack," Serena explained.

"Serena, there's no time for that. Rei has been having strange visions and dreams," Luna yelled at Serena.

"Hey! Strange dreams? Now that you mention it, I have been having weird dreams lately too." Serena mentioned.

"Yes, I know. That is why you need to hurry up so we can discuss it. It could be a sign of danger," Luna started to sound concerned.

"Alright Luna, I'm on my way." Serena closed her communicator and rushed to the meeting.

* * *

Meanwhile, the man with the pearl was in his house lighting a fireplace and reciting an evil prayer.

"Master of chaos, Father of Darkness. Reveal yourself to this servant who is ready to serve you," the man bowed down to the fire.

 _"My son, you have made it very far. You must unleash me by destroying this planet, little by little,"_ explained the fire growing blue.

"Yes Father, but how can I do that?" asked the man

 _"You must first destroy the humans. Sculpt your evil warriors so they can attack these humans. Once they are all destroyed, they're life will be given to me and I will be released to cover this planet in chaos and darkness."_ Commanded the fire.

"Yes Father, I will do as you wish." The fire disappeared and the man began to sculpt his first evil warrior.

* * *

Just then, Rei was having a vision. In her vision she saw a blue fire and felt a bad aura.

"Just as I thought," Rei looked over at the everyone with a concerned look.

"What did you see Rei," asked Lita.

"Evil is coming, and this time it's stronger," replied Rei.

"Evil? You mean another battle is approaching us? Is our planet in danger?" asked Ami.

"I'm afraid so," Rei replied with an even more concerned look.

"WAHH! I THOUGHT WE FINISHED ALL THE EVIL. NOW DARIEN AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO MARRY!" whined Serena out loud.

"Oh Serena, this is not the time to be thinking about that. We need to prepare ourselves." Scolded Luna.

"Speaking of Darien, where is he? He should be here," said Mina.

"Oh, he went home. I'll call him later and tell him about the meeting," said Serena.

"Alright Sailors, we must be careful alert," warned Luna.

"Right." The Sailor Scouts nodded in unison.

* * *

Melody and Darien were standing outside of the café.

"Well Darien, thank you for having lunch with me but I need to go finish unpacking and start on my homework," Melody told Darien.

"Oh, how about I give you a ride home?" asked Darien pointing at his motorcycle.

"Oh, no it's okay. My apartment isn't very far, I can walk." Replied Melody.

"What apartments do you live in?" Asked Darien.

 _Melody pointed at a tall apartment building peeking over just a few blocks away._

"Tokyo apartments," Melody told Darien.

Darien suddenly smiled and his heart jumped.

"Really, what a small work. I live on the 15th floor of those apartments," said Darien enthusiastically.

"Oh wow, it is a small world," blushed Melody.

Darien hopped on his motorcycle and grabbed his extra helmet.

"So, do you want a ride?" Darien asked Melody as he handed his helmet to her.

Melody blushed and reached out for the helmet.

"Alright," said Melody.

"Alright then, hop on," Darien looked forward as Melody hopped on.

"Hold on tight," Darien felt Melody's arms wrap around his waist. He felt her lean forward pressed her upper body against his back. Darien felt his face grow red and hot. He felt butterflies in his stomach and felt that warm, happy feeling.

"I'm ready," she interrupted Darien's deep thought.

Darien hesitated, "Alright, let's go," Darien and Melody raced off.

* * *

Serena was in her room thinking about what Rei had said.

"Luna, if Rei is right about the strong, evil forces reappearing, do you think the Sailor Scouts and I will be able to fight it?" asked Serena.

 _Luna looked over at Serena and saw the concerned look on her face._

"Of course Serena. All you've got to do is believe in yourself," Luna tried to calm Serena down.

"I do believe in myself Luna, It's just that I have a feeling this will be a tough one. I feel as if there's more to the evil than we think there is. I have been having these strange dreams where a voice of a woman keeps telling me to protect her and someone else," Serena explained.

"A woman? Are you sure Serena?" Luna asked.

"Yes, it's very strange. Do you think they're the enemies and want to set me up on a trap?" Serena wondered.

"It could be. We must be very careful." Luna said.

"I must call Darien, he may be able to help," Serena looked at Luna.

"Good thinking," nodded Luna.

Serena picks up her phone and dials Darien's number. The phone rings a couple of times and then the answering machine answers.

"He's not picking up. He must be busy. I'll try going to his house," Serena hung up the phone and walked out her door.

"I'll go with you." Luna followed Serena out of the house.

* * *

Melody and Darien arrive outside Melody's apartment. Melody takes off her helmet and hops off the motorcycle.

"Thank you Darien for the ride," Melody hands him his helmet.

"No problem," Darien took the helmet and sets it on the seat.

"Okay, well, bye Darien," Melody blushes and walks toward the apartments.

 _Darien watches her as she goes in. He looks up at the sky and hops off his bike."_

 _"Melody, she sure is beautiful. But what is this strange feeling I get when I'm with around her? When I look at her, I feel this immense happiness, and when I touch her, I feel this warmth. I feel love, but not the same love I feel when I'm with Serena. Somehow, this is different. It's gentle, strong. It's something I have never felt before. Could it be that I'm falling in love with Melody?"_

 _Darien shakes his head as if trying to get rid of his thoughts._

"That is nonsense!" Darien says out loud.

Just then, Darien had a bad feeling. He thought of Serena.

"Oh no! Serena!" Darien hopped back on his motorcycle and sped away.

* * *

It has darkened and Serena and Luna are walking towards Darien's apartments.

"It's dark already. I hope mom and dad don't get worried," said Serena.

"We have to hurry if you don't want them to worry," Luna replied to Serena.

Just then, a red bull-like monster appeared right in front of them. Serena and Luna stopped suddenly and shrieked in horror.

"WHAT IS THAT THING" screamed Serena in horror.

"Serena! You better transform quick! I'll call the others!" Luna commanded Serena and ran to find the other Sailor Scouts.

"Alright, but hurry" shouted Serena.

"MOON, ETERNAL, POWER!" Serena screamed as she lifted her brooch.

Serena began to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon _._

"HOW DARE YOU DISRUPT THE PEACE ON THIS PLANET! I'M ETERNAL SAILOR MOON! CHAMPION OF LOVE AND JUSTICE! I WILL RIGHT WRONGS AND TRIUMPH OVER EVIL, AND THAT MEANS YOU!" Eternal Sailor Moon introduced herself.

Just then, a voice was heard from the sky and an old man appeared before Eternal Sailor Moon.

Eternal Sailor Moon? How very nice to meet you," the old man smirked.

"Who are you? Why do you disrupt the peace on this planet?" Asked Eternal Sailor Moon.

"I am here to do my father's will of destroying this planet," explained the old man.

"Why would you do such a thing? There is nothing wrong with this planet, so leave us alone!" Screamed Eternal Sailor Moon.

"NEVER! BY DESTROYING THIS PLANET, MY FATHER CAN BE UNLEASHED AND DARKNESS AND CHAOS WILL RULE THE UNIVERSE!" shouted the old man.

"I will never let you do that!" shouted Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Very well then, you will suffer the consequences. Evil Warrior, finish her! " The old man commanded to the red, bull-like figure.

"Goodbye, Eternal Sailor Moon" the old man disappeared.

Eternal Sailor Moon draws out her Silver Moon Scepter.

"SILVER MOON!...CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" Shouted Eternal Sailor Moon as she pointed her scepter towards the Evil Warrior. However, nothing happens.

"WHAT? Nothing is happening! Why?" Eternal Sailor Moon became concerned.

The Evil Warrior attacked Eternal Sailor Moon, but she moves out of the way. The Evil Warrior was about to attack her once again, but Tuxedo Mask appeared and throws his rose and stops the Evil Warrior just in time.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor moon turned and looked at him. Just then, the Sailor Scouts appeared.

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?" asked the Sailor Scouts.

"Yes, but my Silver Scepter isn't working! It's too strong!" Eternal Sailor Moon was now panicking.

"Let me try," Sailor Mars stepped forward.

"MARS…FLAME…SHOOTER!" Sailor Mars throws her flaming arrow but the Evil Warrior just grabbed it and threw it back.

"Oh no!" Sailor Mars jumped out of the way.

"My turn," Sailor Jupiter stepped forward.

"JUPTER…OAK…EVOLUTION!" Sailor Jupiter throws out thundering oak leaves but the Evil Warrior blocks them.

"What? It's no use!" Sailor Jupiter screamed.

Just then, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury stepped forward.

"I'll go next!" screamed Sailor Venus.

"I'm with you Venus!" exclaimed Sailor Mercury.

"VENUS…" Sailor Venus shouted out.

"MERCURY…" Sailor Mercury shouted after.

"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"AQUA RHAPSODY!" Both Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury both finish attacking. However, the Evil Warrior was able to dodge the attack without getting hurt.

"What? He just dodged it!" Exclaimed Sailor Venus.

The Evil Warrior went after Eternal Sailor Moon.

"SAILOR MOON! LOOK OUT!" Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts shouted.

Just then, a whip made out of music notes wrapped around the Evil Warrior. It tightened and was able to destroy the Evil Warrior. Eternal Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the Sailor Scouts all turned to see who had just saved them. They all noticed the silhouette of a girl in a Sailor suit with long hair blowing in the wind. Eternal Sailor Moon ran toward the silhouette.

"Thank you for saving us," said Eternal Sailor Moon.

The silhouette turned around and began to walk away, "no problem."

Eternal Sailor Moon ran towards the silhouette and shouted, "Wait! Don't go! Who are you?"

The silhouette jumped towards the sky and disappeared. Eternal Sailor Moon gazed up at the sky.

"Who was that?" Sailor Venus chimed in.

"I-I don't know," said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Could she be an enemy?" Tuxedo Mask gazed up at the sky.

"She couldn't be, she saved us," Eternal Sailor Moon turned to Tuxedo Mask. She then looked back up at the sky and closed her eyes.

Eternal Sailor Moon smiled, "thank you."

* * *

 **That's the end of the first chapter. Thank you for bearing withe me. It took longer than expected to edit and format it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review!**


	3. The New Sailor Scout

Serena is at school but finds herself unable to concentrate. She is thinking of the new enemy and the mysterious silhouette from the night before.

 _"I am here to do my father's will of destroying this planet."_ Serena though back.

She then begins to think about the mysterious silhouette and how she rescued her and her friends.

 _"Who could she be? Could she be an enemy? No, that couldn't be possible. She saved us from the Evil Warrior. Could she also be a Sailor Scout?"_ Serena was deep in thought until her teacher called her out.

"Serena! Why don't you tell us about the story you had to read for homework last night?" the teacher called out.

Serena hesitated, "I-I-I…uh…heehee." Serena became red.

"Serena! Pay attention, especially if you didn't do the reading," scolded her teacher.

"Uh, yes ma'am," Serena dropped her head in embarrassment.

The teacher's eyes then widened, "oh, Melody isn't here today. I didn't notice. I should mark her down as absent."

Serena looked over at the empty seat next to her, "oh yea, I had forgotten about her."

* * *

Meanwhile, Melody wakes up in her apartment. She was asleep on her couch. She looked over at the clock hanging by the door and jerked up.

"Oh wow. Morning already…wait…OH NO! I OVERSLEPT," Melody walked towards the window and pulled back her curtain. The sun was bright. She looked over at her clock once more.

"Almost noon, school is halfway done. It's no use going now. Oh well, I'll just say I wasn't feeling well. Melody closed the curtains and went back to sleep.

* * *

Serena is walking home when she suddenly sees Darien. She happily runs up to him.

"Darien!"

Darien looks at her and smiles, "hey Serena, how are you today?"

"I'm okay, but hey, I've been thinking…" Serena's face then got serious.

"About what," Darien now grew a little concerned seeing Serena's serious face.

"Well, about last night," Serena was not looking at Darien.

"Oh yes! What was that thing anyway," Darien became serious. Serena was worried, she had no idea what it was and was concerned.

"I don't know. Darien…what if we aren't able to beat it this time? What if the world really does get covered in chaos and darkness?" Serena now had a more worried expression.

"Woah! Serena, what are you talking about?" Darien was a bit confused.

Serena stopped and realized that no one saw the old man appear except for her. She hesitated, but decided it wasn't time to reveal everything yet.

"Serena? Are you okay…" Darien looked at Serena waiting for her to reply.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. I'm just worried, but…who do you think is that girl that saved us," Serena changed the subject quickly.

Darien recalled the mysterious silhouette, "hmm, I'm not sure who she is, but she sure was strong enough to destroy the enemy."

"Do you think she's also a Sailor Scout," Serena asked.

"Another Sailor Scout? But who? We've met all of the Sailor Scouts already…unless it's Sailor Galaxia," Darien began to think more deeply into this.

Serena was recalls Sailor Galaxia and tries to compare her with the silhouette of the girl from last night.

"No, it's not Galaxia," Serena was beginning to feel anxious. Darien noticed her worried face and the clenching and shaking of her fists.

"Don't worry Serena. Everything will be okay," Darien comforted Serena. Serena looked up at him and smiled.

"So, how was school today? Uhmm…how is your friend Melody doing?" Darien blushed as he said her name. Thankfully, Serena did not notice.

"I don't know, she wasn't in school today," Serena said.

"She wasn't? Why not?" Darien's heart sunk.

"I'm not sure actually," Serena wondered.

 _"Could she have left?"_ Darien was wondering to himself.

"Serena, maybe you should visit her," Darien suggested, trying to push on the conversation about Melody.

"Oh, that's a great idea…but I don't know where she lives," Serena began to scratch her head.

Darien's heart jumped, _"this is my opportunity, I can go visit her. Serena doesn't know she lives in the same apartments as I do."_

"Well Serena, I have to go, I just remembered I have a lot of work to do." Darien looked at Serena.

Serena hugged him tightly, "but Darien, do you have to?"

Darien smiled and hugged her back. He felt his heart beat faster.

" _This feeling is so much different from the one that I feel with Melody. It still makes happy, but I somehow feel a different type of comfort, a different type of security…but it's still a nice feeling."_

Darien pulls her away, grabs her chin, closes his eyes, pulls her chin towards his face, and kisses her. Serena kisses him back. Darien can feel the butterflies in his stomach and his heart settling down. He feels such a comfort and security now.

Serena pulls away slowly and smiles at Darien, "okay Darien, I'll see you later at Rei's shrine for the meeting?"

Darien smiled back at her. He looked into her eyes. Serena blushed.

"Yes, I'll be there," Darien replied gently, and leaned closer for another kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, the old man is in his room talking to the blue fire in the fireplace.

"My son, you have failed me. You brought no energy to me," scolded the blue fire.

The old man hung his head in shame, "I'm sorry Father, they seem to have some type of powers that can destroy evil."

The fire grew larger and more intense.

"THEN YOU SHOULD DESTROY THEM," screamed the Fire.

"But Father…" the man was interrupted by the fire.

"Do as I say! Make another Evil Warrior! Make them stronger and destroy them!"

The man bowed down out of respect, "yes Father."

The man went to his desk and began to make another Evil Warrior, _"I must destroy Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, but first I need energy to get rid of this body and get my own."_ He finished his Evil Warrior and looked at his eyes. The Evil Warrior's eyes suddenly opened and he grew bigger and began to form into an Evil Warrior with a lion-like face.

The man looked into his eyes, "You will do exactly as I say."

The Evil Warrior evilly grinned.

* * *

Darien arrived at Melody's apartment. He stood at the door, took a deep breath and knocked at the door.

Melody opened the door, "Darien, hi."

"Hey Melody. I heard you weren't in school today. Are you feeling alright?" Darien was concerned.

"Yes, I just woke up with a huge headache. Uhm, would you like to come in?" she asked.

Darien blushed, "yes."

"Would you like anything to drink?" asked Melody.

Darien looked around her apartment, "No, thank you…so this is where you live? You haven't unpacked yet?"

Melody hesitated and blushed, "Uhm, no I was really tired yesterday and I wanted to catch up on school."

"Oh. Would you like me to help you unpack?" asked Darien.

Melody lightened up and looked at Darien, "Could you?"

Darien smiled at her "of course! What do you want me to help you with?"

"Those boxes have pictures and paintings that I need to hang up. You can help me with those," Melody pointed at a couple of boxes against the wall.

"Sure, no problem," Darien walked over and began to open the boxes. He noticed that they were all pictures of outerspace. There were pictures and paintings of planets, stars, the sun, moon, and the Earth.

"These are beautiful! Why are they all planets and stars though?" Asked Darien.

Melody smiled and walked over to Darien. She held out a painting of the planet Earth, "I'm just really fascinated by the planets, especially this planet. We are surrounded by life, which makes it so beautiful."

Darien stared at Melody as she spoke. He felt an instant connection with her. He shared the same feelings about his own planet as she did, "you speak so beautifully about it."

Melody smiled.

* * *

Serena was at the temple with the rest of the Sailor Scouts.

"Serena, are you sure you reminded Darien to come?" Rei was looking over at the clock. Serena looked at the clock worriedly

"Yes, he said he'd be here…"

Darien was racing over to the temple. He arrived and everyone turned to look at him. He was panting and trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry Serena,"

"Darien, I was worried you wouldn't make it" Serena ran and hugged Darien.

"Let's apologize laer. We need to talk about our new enemy," said Lita.

"Yes, I have been doing some research and I didn't find anything. I can't locate their hideout either or figure out why they are so powerful, it's rather strange" Amy was looking through her notes.

"Maybe Rei should read the fire," Mina looked over at Rei

"Okay, let's do this," Rei sat in front of the fireplace any everyone sat behind her. Rei closed her eyes and started to concentrate. She began to have visions of the Evil Warriors and the fire turned blue. She opened her eyes and in the fire there was a face of the old man. Everyone gasped as they saw the vision.

"What is that," Luna became alert.

"It's our enemy. They are going to attack the city. We must be prepared," Rei turned to the Sailor Scouts. Serena looked really concerned.

"Serena, what's wrong," Rei asked.

"Our enemy is too strong. I don't think we can beat it," Serena looked down at the floor. She felt guilt, ashamed, and scared.

"Serena, you have to have a little bit of faith…" Luna began to speak but Serena interrupted her.

"NO LUNA! THE ENEMY IS TOO STRONG. WE COULDN'T BEAT IT. IT KEPT BLOCKING OUR ATTACKS. WE CANNOT BEAT IT THIS TIME!" Serena ran out with tears in her eyes and sat outside on the bench and began to cry.

Darien ran after her, "Serena…"

Serena looked at Darien, "Darien, I don't know what to do. Our enemy's too strong and I'm so weak…"

"Darien sat next to Serena and hugged her, "Serena, you are not weak, you are the strongest girl I've ever met."

Serena looked up at Darien and wiped her eyes.

"You are strong Serena, and if we all work together, we will get stronger," Darien smiled at him.

Serena hugged him harder, "I thought this was all over…I thought I could finally be normal. I thought the battle was over…I don't want to fight anymore…I just want peace."

"Don't worry Serena, we are all here for you," Darien pulled Serena away and looked into her eyes, "I love you." Darien leaned in and kissed her.

The Sailor Scouts were watching them. Lita interrupted them, "So, how about we go and kick some butt!"

Serena blushed and smiled at them She nodded her head and held out her brooch and shouted, "MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

They all shouted and transformed. Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

Serena looked at the Sailor Scouts and nodded, "Let's do this!"

* * *

Melody was in her apartment finishing unpacking. Once she finally hung the last picture she walked over to her front porch and looked up at the moon. The moon was full and bigger than usual.

"I miss you Mother. I wish you were here with me and looking up at the sky. The moon and stars look beautiful from down here," Melody's eyes began to tear. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Don't worry Mother, I will bring back peace to your Universe. I will find my prince and we will rescue the beauty we created, I promise."

* * *

The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were running through the city."I don't see anything unsual," commented Sailor Jupiter.

"I don't see anything unsual," commented Sailor Jupiter.

"It's too quiet," said Sailor Venus.

They heard a scream. They all looked at each other and began running towards the screaming.

"Oh no! Another Evil Warrior," Sailor Mercury stopped in front of the Evil Warrior.

* * *

Melody opened her eyes and felt her heart drop. She looked up at the moon. "Again..."

* * *

The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were all preparing to fight.

"VENUS…" Sailor Venus was preparing to attack when Sailor Mercury interrupted.

"Wait, if we all team up and use our powers together, we might become stronger to defeat it," she said.

The Sailor Scouts nodded and prepared to attack.

"SILVER MOON…"

"MERCURY…"

"VENUS…"

"MARS…"

"JUPITER…"

The Sailor Scouts began their attacks.

"AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"FLAME SHOOTER!"

"OAK EVOLUTION!"

Sailor Moon finished the attack, "CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

The Evil Warrior took the hit and fell to the ground. Sailor Moon's eyes lit up in relief, "we did it!"

Suddenly, the Evil Warrior began to move. Sailor Moon's face turned into a frown.

"It's moving!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Oh no! It's too strong!" Sailor Mercury began to analyze the Evil Warrior.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Sailor Venus.

Sailor Moon began to get teary. She thought they finally had found a way to defeat their new enemy. She began to envision the world turn into chaos. Visions of the Sailor Scouts dying, and the world becoming cold and dark. This is not what she wanted. She did not want the world to end.

"NO MORE!" Sailor Moon screamed in tears and walked towards the Evil Warrior

"This will end tonight, once and for all!"

The Sailor Scouts all stared at her. Sailor Moon closed her eyes and held her hands to her chest. Tuxedo Mask knew exactly what was going on. He panicked and yelled at her. The Sailor Scouts gasped.

"NO! SAILOR MOON!" yelled Tuxedo Mask.

"DON'T USE THE SILVER CRYSTAL SAILOR MOON!" Sailor Venus ran to her.

"WE CAN BEAT IT WITHOUT THE CRYSTAL!" yelled our Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon turned to the Sailor Scouts. Her eyes became teary.

"I have to do this…it's the only way. I can't let this planet fall into darkness." Sailor Moon turned to look at Tuxedo Mask. She smiled at him. Tuxedo Mask smiled back and nodded. Sailor Moon turned to face the Evil Warrior and lifted her hands from her chest along with the Silver Crystal. She closed her eyes and held out the Silver Crystal in front of her.

"SILVER…ETERNAL…" Sailor Moon was suddenly interrupted.

"No! Wait!" the sound of a woman's voice shouted to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon turned towards the voice and noticed a silhouette of a girl with a dress and long wavy hair.

"I will defeat it," called out the silhouette.

Sailor Moon called out, "who are you?"

The girl stepped out into the moonlight. The Sailor Scouts all gasped in awe when they saw a beautiful girl in a sparkling silver and baby blue Sailor outfit. She had long, brown, wavy hair and her eyes looked hazel. She held out a staff with a silver orb on the top.

"Sailor Harmony?" Sailor Moon was in awe by her beauty.

Sailor Harmony walked towards the Evil Warrior with an angry face. She raised her staff in the air and the orb began to glow with the rays from the moonlight. The orb became a dark blue with sparkling stars. It looked like the galaxy was inside the orb.

"BEAUTIFUL…MELODY…WHIP!" Sailor Harmony shouted and her staff became a chain of music notes. The music notes surrounded the Evil Warrior. As soon as it was around the Evil Warrior's body it turned back into a sculpture. Sailor Harmony pulled on the chain and the sculpture broke into millions of pieces

* * *

The evil man who sculpts the Evil Warriors was watching the Sailor Scouts and the Evil Warrior in battle.

"No! Stupid Sailor Scouts! What am I to tell Father?" The man became worried.

* * *

The Sailor Scouts all witnessed Sailor Harmony defeating the Evil Warrior. Sailor Moon walked over to Sailor Harmony.

"Thank you…Sailor Harmony." Sailor Moon looked into Sailor Harmony's eyes.

Sailor Harmony smiled. Sailor Mercury walked up to Sailor Harmony, "Sailor Harmony, are you a Sailor Scout like us, sworn to defend the Moon Kingdom?"

Sailor Harmony looked at Sailor Mercury, "No, I have my own mission."

"Are you a Sailor Scout from an outer planet?" asked Sailor Mars.

Sailor Harmony smiled and turned to Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon, don't give ip."

Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Harmony with a confused look. Sailor Harmony took Sailor Moon's hand, "Sailor Moon, you can't lose faith. You have to save this beautiful planet full of life."

Sailor Moon blushed. She looked into Sailor Harmony's eyes. Her eyes were a light blue from the moonlight's reflection. She noticed how lonely her eyes looked.

"But how? They're too strong," said Sailor Moon.

Sailor Harmony smiled, "Have faith. Believe in yourself and in your friends. Whenevr you need help, just close your eyes and send a prayer to the skies. Your faith and will to save this planet will call me, but please promise that you will help me protect this planet."

Sailor Moon smiled at Sailor Harmony, "I promise."

Sailor Harmony smiled back and jumped towards the sky and disappeared.

* * *

Tuxedo Mask was recalling the conversation he just witnessed between Sailor Moon and Sailor Harmony. He recalled the way Sailor Harmony was talking about Earth and compared it to the conversation he had with Melody.

 _"Could Melody be Sailor Harmony?"_ Tuxedo Mask was rushing to his apartment in his motorcycle. He transformed into his normal clothes and went back to being Darien. Darien arrived to the apartments and made it to Melody's apartment. He was about to knock when he noticed the door was slightly open. He peeked inside and saw Melody sleeping on the couch. He walked in and looked at her sleep.

 _"She's beautiful,"_ Darien thought to himself. Without thinking, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Melody didn't wake up. Darien walked out her apartment and closed the door. He looked down at the floor and smiled to himself.

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_


	4. The Loss of Mars

The evil man was in his room thinking about Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. He became frustrated.

"Stupid Sailor Scouts! Why do they like to meddle into my business? Father isn't going to be happy at all. I need to gather energy, but first, I need to get rid of the Sailor Scouts, and I know the perfect way to do it." The evil man had an evil grin on his face and began to laugh.

* * *

Serena was running late to school as usual. She ran out of her house and down the streets. Suddnely Melody appeared running right next to her. Serena looked over, Melody was running late too.

"Oh…" Melody noticed Serena, "h-h-hey Serena." She was gasping for air.

"H-hey Melody, your'e running late too huh?" Serena asked Melody still running.

"Y-y-yeah, I woke up late," replied Melody.

The suddenly heard the school bell ring. They both panicked and began to run faster.

"OH NO!" exclaimed Serena.

Melody ran ahead and waved back at Serena, "Come on Serena! Let's hurry!"

Serena picked up the pace and caught up to Melody. They both arrived late and the teacher had them wait outside the classroom.

"Oh no, not again! If Rei and Luna find out I was late again, they're going to kill me!" Serena was whining.

Melody giggled and smiled at Serena, "Serena, don't be so hard on yourself."

Serena turned to Melody, "wouldn't your parents be angry at you for being late to school?"

Melody looked down on the grown. Her expression looked sad and lonely.

"I don't have any parents…" Melody replied in a soft and sad voice.

Serena felt guilt for asking her that question, "oh Melody, I'm sorry! I didn't—"

Melody looked up at Serena, "oh no, don't worry about it. Hey, why don't you come over to my apartment after school. I can make you some chocolate muffins."

Serena's face lit up, "OH MUFFINS! I LOVE MUFFINS!"

Melody giggled, "great!"

* * *

Darien was outside his balcony looking out into the streets. He started to think about the kiss he gave Melody the night before on her forehead.

" _Why can't I stop thinking about Melody_ ," Darien thought to himself.

"If Serena were to find out, she would kill me." Darien sighed and slouched. He went back inside his apartment and looked over at the clock.

"She will be home in an hour."

* * *

The last bell rang and Serena and Melody were packing up their stuff. Melody waited for Serena at the door and they both walked home together.

"So Melody, how have you been?" asked Serena.

"I've been great," Melody smiled at Serena.

"How do like Tokyo so far?" Serena was curious.

"Oh I love it. It is the most amazing place that I've visited so far," explained Melody.

"Oh, what other places have you visited?" asked Serena.

"Many places, too many to remember," replied Melody.

"That must be really exciting. I would love to travel the world with Darien," Serena began to space out.

"Darien? Oh, right… _I forgot he is Serena's boyfriend_ " Melody thought to herself.

Melody looked ahead and realized she was home. She began to walk towards the apartments.

Serena looked up, "Oh! Is this where you live?"

Melody stopped and looked up at the apartments "yes, I live on the 17th floor"

"Oh wow! This is also where Darien lives here too." Serena said.

Melody hesitated and changed the subject, "let's go have some muffins."

Serena smiled at Melody, "yes! I'm starving!"

Serena smiled at Melody, "yes! I'm starving!"

They both walked into the apartments and made their way to the 17th floor

* * *

Darien looked over at the clock for the 25th time in the last hour.

 _She should be home by now?"_ he thought to himself. He began to get ready.

"Why am I so nervous? I'm just going to go and visit a new friend." He took a deep breath and walked out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Serena was in Melody's apartment stuffing down her chocolate chip muffins that Melody had baked.

"Wow Melody! There muffins are DELICIOUS!"

Melody smiled. She felt happy to see Serena so happy and loving her muffins. She had never really made friends, so this was her first friend that she had made.

"Thank you Serena, do you want some more?"

Serena's face lightened up and a huge smile came on her face, "Oh yes please!"

Melody giggled. The door bell suddenly rang, "oh Serena, could you get that for me?"

Serena stood up from the table and walked over to the door. She opened the door and took a step back in surprise, "Darien?"

Darien's face grew hot in embarrassed. He didn't imagine Serena being at Melody's apartment.

"Serena! Uh…hi…" Darien forced a smile. Serena looked at him suspiciously

"What are you doing here?" asked Serena.

Melody heard Darien's voice. She rushed to the door.

"Hey Darien! I'm glad you made it!" Melody turned to look at Serena, "Serena, I thought it would be a nice to invite Darien over to surprise you. I bumped into him recently but because I wanted to surprise you, I didn't say anything."

Serena smiled and ran to hug Darien, "that's so romantic!"

Darien hugged Serena back and looked over at Melody who was smiling. Darien gave Melody a smile of gratitude.

"Ok you love birds, who wants muffins," asked Melody.

Serena quickly let go of Darien, "I would!"

Darien and Melody giggled. Melody went back to the kitchen to give Serena more muffins. Darien watched as Melody was smiling and giggling while Serena was sitting waiting for her muffins. He felt this warmth in his heart. Melody felt the stare and looked over at Darien and smiled at him. Darien smiled back. Serena noticed but stayed quiet.

* * *

Rei was at the temple raking up some leaves. Phobos and Deimos suddenly cawd and flew from the tree. Rei got startled and felt a shiver down her spine.

 _"Something is coming,"_ she thought to herself.

Rei went back inside the temple. She started the fire and sat in front of it. She felt the warmth of the fire on her face. She closed her eyes and began to meditate. She started to get shivers and the room felt cold, although the fire was still going. She opened her eyes and got closer to the fire. Suddenly, she had a vision. She saw a reflection of Sailor Moon laying lifeless on the floor. Phobos and Deimos cawd louder. She felt someone was watching. She ran out but there was no one there. She went back inside and the room felt warm again.

 _"Serena is in trouble, I can feel it. I need to warn her and the others,"_ Rei transformed into Sailor Mars and set out to look for the rest of Sailor Scouts.

* * *

"So Melody, what made you visit Tokyo," Serena asked while eating muffins.

"Well, I don't know. I just had a feeling that I should be here," Melody sat down across the table from Serena.

"A feeling? That's pretty weird," Serena's eyes opened wide. She knew she had said something wrong. Melody looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Oh Melody, no! I didn't mean it that way," now Serena was embarrassed.

Melody stood up and walked towards the window. It had gotten dark and the moon was out. Serena and Darien stared at her. Serena noticed her eyes change from a light brown to a light green in the moonlight. Serena walked over to her.

"Melody? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that YOU are weird, I just meant that having a 'feeling' is strange but cool…" Serena reached out to Melody.

Melody smiled and turned to Serena, "the moon here in Tokyo looks different from other places I've visited."

Serena and Darien looked confused.

"When I look up at the moon, I feel safe. I'm sure I will be able to him. It's like the moon guides me to him. The moon knows everything," Melody turned to look at the moon once more.

"Melody, who is 'him'" asked Serena.

The sky was darker now, the moon was brighter. Melody turned to Serena and Darien and smiled. Melody's eyes were now blue and her hair was glistened with the moonlight. Darien could not stop staring. She looked beautiful. Serena was also in awe and gasped.

"My Prince," replied Melody.

* * *

Sailor Mars was running through the city.

 _"There's an evil presence nearby, I can feel it. They want to take her…"_

Suddenly, and Evil Warrior appeared in front of her.

* * *

Serena was walking back home thinking about Melody.

 _"Her Prince…I wonder who that could be"_ Serena's train of thought was interrupted by a scream.

"Oh no! That sounds like Rei," Serena recognized the scream and began to run towards the sound.

"Hold on Rei! I'm coming!" screamed out Serena as she ran.

Serena found Sailor Mars tied up to a tree in the park and the Evil Warrior stood in front of her. Serena stopped and transformed.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER" she shouted as she lifted her brooch.

"No! Sailor Moon! Just leave me! Run!" yelled out Sailor Mars.

"Don't worry! I'll call Sailor Harmony," said Sailor Moon.

"NO! Sailor Moon you can't! You have to run!" Sailor Mars kept yelling out.

Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Mercury suddenly appeared.

"What's going on" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter.

"No! Sailor Mars" Sailor Mercury pointed over to Sailor Mars. The Evil Warrior grabbed Sailor Mars and jumped into the air. Sailor Moon began to panic.

"Don't worry, I got this…VENUS…LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Sailor Venus tried to attack the Evil Warrior but nothing happened.

"We have to help her! Let me call Sailor Harmony" yelled out Sailor Moon.

The Evil Warrior began to suck away Sailor Mars' energy and Sailor Mars screamed in pain. Serena began to cry.

"No Sailor Mars! Hold on! I can call Sailor Harmony" She closed her eyes but Sailor Mars called out to her.

"No Sailor Mars! Do not call her…" Sailor Mars was now drowsy.

"Protect…the…Princess…Princes…" Sailor Mars fainted and the Evil Warrior disappeared with her in its arms.

"No! No! Nooooooo! Sailor Mars!" Serena screamed to the sky and fell to the ground in tears. Tuxedo Mask appeared and saw Sailor Moon on her knees. He ran to her and hugged her. Sailor Moon was crying uncontrollably.

"Not again...Rei..." Tuxedo Mask held Serena while she cried.

* * *

Melody dropped the tray and began to shake.

"No…" Melody fainted.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**


	5. Return of the Sailors

The Evil Man was in his room. Sailor Mars was asleep inside a pod. The Evil Man stood in front of Sailor Mars and stared.

"I have finally captured one of those pesky Sailor Scouts. Not only has this Sailor Scout provided me with energy for Father, but she seems to be psychic. She will be very useful to me." The man laughed.

* * *

The school bell rang dismissing the students from school. Darien was outside of Serena's school waiting for her. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts lost Sailor Mars to the Evil Warrior. Darien recalled Serena becoming depressed and mourned all they way home. He wanted to check in on Serena and try and cheer her up during this hard time. Five minutes passed and Darien didn't see Serena. He saw Amy at the distance and went up to her.

"Hey Amy," Darien greeted Amy.

"Hi Darien," Amy was a little surprised to see him

"Where's Serena," Darien asked Amy.

Amy lowered her head and looked concerned.

"Oh Darien, I'm afraid she didn't come to school today. I don't blame her. She looked really down last night after we lost Rei."

"Oh. She must be home then," Darien became concerned.

"Serena needs us right now, and so does Rei. We need to find a way to get her back." Amy told Darien.

"I'm going to go check on Serena at home. Do you want to come," Darien asked Amy.

"Okay. I will meet you there. I need to stop home and drop off my things" Amy replied.

"Okay, I will see you there." Darien and Amy parted.

* * *

Serena was laying in her bed thinking about the battle the night before. She remembered Sailor Mars struggling against the Evil Warrior and shouting out to "Protect the Princess." Serena buried her head into her pillow and began to cry.

 _"Oh Rei…it's all my fault…I couldn't protect you…I'm so sorry…"_ Serena turned to look at her bed side clock

"School is over…" Serena stood up and looked into the mirror. She began to do her hair but suddenly tears rolled down her eyes. She tried to hold them back, but they kept coming down. She didn't stop doing her hair. She went on to getting dressed. She looked in the mirror one last time and wiped her tears. She forced a smile and walked out of her room.

* * *

Melody was laying on her couch. She didn't go to school either.

 _"Why is this happening? It's all my fault…I couldn't do anything…I was only thinking of myself and didn't think of all the damage that was being done…"_

Tears started to fill her eyes when suddenly the door bell rang. She wiped her face and walked towards the door. She opened it and was surprisd.

"Serena…"

Serena was standing in the doorway. Her eyes were red and puffy. Melody realized she had been crying. Serena threw herself and hugged Melody. Melody was surprised but hugged her back and Serena began to cry.

"Oh Melody…" Serena kept on crying. Melody began to stroke her head. Serena felt warmth and comforted. She liked this feeling. She began to calm down.

"It's okay Serena, it will be okay, I promise." Melody soothed Serena.

Serena closed her eyes. She felt a sudden comfort after hearing her say that. This was a familiar feeling.

* * *

Darien was outside of Serena's house. He reached out and rang the bell. He could hear Mrs. Tsukino coming to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Mrs. Tsukino. Is Serena home?" asked Darien.

"Sorry Darien, she left a while ago," Mrs. Tsukino replied.

"Oh, do you know where she might have gone," asked Darien.

"No, she didn't say. But she looked really sad. Did something happen between you two," Mrs. Tsukino looked sternly at Darien.

Darien blushed and hesitated, "oh no, no no! It's just…her friend…Rei…she disappeared…"

"Oh my! Poor Serena! She didn't tell that. No wonder why she is feeling down. Poor Rei." Mrs. Tsukino gasped.

"Well, I'll go out and look for her," Darien told Mrs. Tsukino.

"Oh please do Darien. I wish I would had known this happened so I could have kept a closer eye on her. I hope she's okay," Mrs. Tsukino was now concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll find her and bring her home." Darien assured her.

"Thank you Darien," Mrs. Tsukino waved as Darien left.

 _"Serena…where are you…I should call Amy and let her know what's going on,"_ Darien picked up his cell phone and called Amy.

"Hello?" Amy answered on the other line.

"Hey Amy, it's Darien," said Darien.

"Oh hey Darien. I called the others and we will be on our way," Amy explained.

"Amy, that won't be necessary, Serena is home,"

"Where is she?" Amy sounded concerned.

"I don't know. Mrs. Tsukino said she went out a while ago and looked really sad," Darien explained.

"Poor Serena. She must be really depressed about what happened last night. We need to find her Darien. She could be captured by the Evil Warrior. Remember that Rei told us we need to protect the Princess. It's out duty to protect Serena," Amy said.

"I know, I will go out and look for her," Darien replied.

"Okay, I'll tell the others and we will also go out and look. Be careful Darien," Amy said.

"Alright Amy, bye." Darien hung up.

 _"Serena, where could you be?"_ Darien became worried.

"Hmm…I wonder…" Darien was deep in thought and turned the corner and walked towards his apartment.

* * *

The Evil man was sitting on his desk sculpting the shape of a woman. When he was finished, he breathed on it and gave it life.

"Hello there Sister Lucifa," said the Evil Man.

The woman opened her eyes. She had long, red hair and dark brown eyes. She looked around the room. She was confused. She looked at the Evil Warrior.

"Ryo? Is that you?" asked the woman.

The Evil Warrior smiled at her.

"Yes, Lucifa, it is I, Ryo, your brother," replied Ryo.

Lucifa smiled and hugged him.

"But…how..why…" Lucifa was confused.

"I needed a body so I can awaken in this world, so I took this one," Ryo replied.

"Oh…will you go back to your normal being?" asked Lucifa.

"This is why I called you. I need you to help me. You also need to go back to your normal self," Ryo pointed to Lucifa.

Lucifa was confused. She looked down and realized she looked like an ordinary girl.

"What is this? What am I?" Lucifa was disgusted.

"I have made you into a normal human girl. We need to disguise ourselves as humans to roam around this planet," Ryo explained.

"Where's father," Lucifa asked looking around the room.

"He cannot take form of a human being. We don't have enough power. That is why called you here. I need you to help me so that we can help father and find the princess."

"I see. Alright, let's do this then," Lucifa smiled.

Ryo looked over to Sailor Mars, still unconscious inside the pod.

* * *

Serena and Melody were sitting on the living room home. Their eyes were red from crying. The doorbell suddenly rang.

"Are you expecting anyone," Serena looked over at Melody.

"No…" the doorbell rang once again.

"Would you like me to get it," Serena asked.

"Honestly, no…I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone else," Melody laid to the floor.

"I know what you mean," Serena laid down too.

"I think they left," Serena looked over at the door. Melody sat up and looked at the door. The doorbell stopped ringing. Melody smiled and took a sip of her tea. Serena sat up and took a sip of hers.

"You know, I don't know what it is…but I feel like I've met you before. Whenever I talk to you, I feel this warm feeling of comfort and appreciation. I feel as if…" Serena paused, "you're a great friend Melody."

Melody smiled at Serena, "thank you Serena, you're a great friend too. I'm very lucky to have met you."

Serena blushed and smiled at Melody.

* * *

Lucifa was standing before Sailor Mars. She closed her eyes and put her hands on Mars head. Lucida began to have visions. Visions of the Moon Kingdom, visions of different battles. Suddenly, she found a vision of what she wanted. The Princess. Lucifa opened her eyes, turned to look at Ryo and smiled.

"What did you see," Ryo asked.

"She's here," Lucifa replied.

Ryo smiled.

"Perfect, let's get to work," Ryo smiled.

* * *

Darien was back in his apartment. He was worried and desperate. He couldn't find Serena anywhere. He thought she might be with Melody, but no one answered. He also became curious as to where Melody might be, but he tried to brush it off. This was no time to be thinking about someone else, but he couldn't help himself.

"Where could she be? Serena…Melody…where are you?" Darien was thinking out loud.

Darien picked up the phone and dialed Amy's number. He though he should call her to let her know he had no luck finding Serena, but hopefully she had better luck.

 _"Hello?"_ Amy answered on the other line.

"Hey Amy. It's Darien. I can't find Serena anywhere," Darien began to explain.

 _"Neither can we…do you think…the Evil Warriors…"_ Amy was beginning to panic.

"No! It can't be!" Darien began to panic also.

The doorbell rang.

"Hey Amy, someone is at the door. Can you hold on for a bit?" Darien asked.

 _"Sure,"_ Amy replied.

Darien walked towards the door and opened it. He gasped as soon as he saw Serena in his doorway.

"Serena!" Darien immediately hugged her.

"Hi Darien," Serena hugged him back.

"Serena, I've been so worried about you," Darien walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hey Amy, Serena just arrived. She's all right, she's here with me. Alright, bye" Darien hung up the phone.

"Was that Amy," asked Serena.

"Yes, I went to pick you up at school but you never came out. Amy told me you were out today, so I went to your house but your mom said you had left. We all became worried and went out to look for you. Where have you been?" Darien asked.

"I was at Melody's" Serena replied.

"Melody? I went over but no one answered the door." Darien said.

"Oh, that was you? Sorry, we didn't feel like talking to anyone," Serena said.

"I see…" Darien began to think to himself.

 _"So if they didn't open the door, does that mean Melody was also feeling down?"_

Serena interrupted his train of thought.

"Darien, I'd like to go home. Can you walk me home?" Serena asked.

Darien looked up at Serena. She was looking at the floor. Darien noticed how down and depressed she looked. He couldn't imagine how she's feeling. They had finally thought that they would be living in peace, but now they are facing a new enemy, one that seems to be stronger.

"Of course, let's go." Darien smiled at Serena and they walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Amy, Lita, Lina, Luna, and Artemis were all gathered at Lita's house. They had just come back from looking for Serena. They were all very worried about her and about Rei.

"We need to find a way to get Rei back," said Amy.

"Yes, but how? We aren't strong enough to defeat the Evil Warriors. The only person who can defeat them is Sailor Harmony," said Lita.

Amy thought for a second, "Luna, do you know who Sailor Harmony is," asked Amy.

"I honestly do not know. This is very strange. I don't think there are anymore Sailor Scouts. I can't get a reading from her either," replied Luna.

Lina was deep in thought. She suddenly recalled their second encounter with the enemy when Sailor Harmony said she had her own mission.

"Hey Amy, do you remember when you had asked Sailor Harmony id she was one of us, sworn to defend the Moon Kingdom," asked Lina.

"Yes, she said she had her own mission," replied Amy.

"Luna, do you think she might be the enemy setting us up?" asked Lina.

"I don't know, but we must be careful," replied Luna.

* * *

Serena and Darien were walking back home. Serena was quiet the entire time. This worried Darien. He tried breaking the silence.

"So, Serena, how's Melody? What did you two do today," Darien immediately felt regret. He should not be asking or even thinking about Melody, but he couldn't help it. He was so curious about her.

"Nothing really, we just talked." Replied Serena.

"Oh…" Darien felt disappointment. He wanted to talk more about Melody.

"It's weird. I know that I just met her, but I feel as if I've known her forever. I understand what she's going through and she understands what I'm going through. It's strange, but she reminds me of my mom. So warm and caring."

Darien looked straight ahead, "hmm like a mother huh?"

"Yea. She's a great listener. She doesn't judge, she'll laugh with you but will also suffer with you. She's caring, sweet, kind, compassionate, and gentle, but she is also very fragile." Serena explained.

"Well, she has been on her own for a while now," Darien said.

"That's why it's so strange. If you are on your own for the amount of time that she has, you'd think she'd be cold because of the pain and loneliness," said Serena.

"Well, she's not like that at all" said Darien.

"I know, I admired her," Serena said as she looked straight ahead.

"She's like you, Serena" Darien looked at her.

Serena looked up at Darien with a surprised look on her face.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"Serena, you are the kindest, sweetest, and purest girl I've ever known," Darien looked into her eyes.

Serena blushed but Darien continued.

"How many times have you forgiven our enemy for all the harm they've done to you and your friends? You put others above yourself and don't care about whatever happens to you as long as the people you love are safe and happy."Serena stopped walking and looked at the floor.

Serena stopped walking and looked at the floor.

"Thank you Darien…but…I wasn't able to save Rei…I'm not that great…instead, she sacrificed herself for me…to save me…I would rather had the enemies take me…but the took her."

Serena began to cry. Darien hugged her,

"Serea…everything will be okay, I promise."

* * *

Melody was in her apartment out on her balcony watching the sun set.

 _"Mother, I miss you so much. I don't know what to do. I miss my Prince. I don't think I can do this on my own. I already failed part of my mission. I just want to go home. I want everything to go back to the way it used to be…."_

Melody suddenly heard the voice of a woman,

 _"Melody…"_ Melody looked around frantically.

"Mother?" she kept searching where the voice was coming from.

 _"Melody, don't give up."_

The voice then disappeared.

* * *

Serena was finally home. She opened the door, "I'm home," she called out.

Serena noticed a sweet smell coming from the kitchen. She walked over and saw her mom baking.

"Oh Serena!" Mrs. Tsukino ran and hugged Serena. Serena felt comfort and warmth, just the same way she felt when she was with Melody.

"Honey, I'm sorry about what happened to Rei," Mrs. Tsukino said. Serena panicked.

 _"She knows? She knows I'm Sailor Moon!"_ Serena thought in panic.

"Uh…h-how did you know mom?" Serena asked.

"Darien told me she disappeared. It's no wonder you are in a slump, but don't worry, I'm sure she will come back soon. I made you some of your favorite pie to cheer you up. It's almost done." Mrs. Tsukino looked in the oven.

 _"Okay, she doesn't know I'm Sailor Moon,"_ Serena was relieved.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I have a surprise for you!" Mrs. Tsukino told Serena.

"A surprise?" Serena asked.

"Yes, it's in your room. Why don't you go check it out while I get the pie out of the oven okay," Mrs. Tsukino prepared to take the pie out.

"Okay," Serena began to walk upstairs.

 _"I hope we do find Rei soon…"_ Serena thought to herself as she walked upstairs. She arrived to her room and opened the door. She stopped at the door in shock. Her eyes began to water.

"R-Rini?" Serena could not believe it.

"Hey Meatball head!" Rini was sitting on Serena's bed with a big smile.

Serena ran and picked her up. She hugged her as she cried.

"Rini! I'm so glad you're here! I missed you so much!" Serena could not stop crying. Rini hugged her back. Rini already knew what was going on. She knew about Rei being taken away and the difficult time Serena is going through.

"I've missed you too Serena," Rini hugged Serena tighter. Serena suddenly let go of Rini.

"Oh Rini…Rei has been kidnapped by our new enemny…it was all my fault…I couldn't save her…I'm not strong enough," Serena was crying harder.

"I know Serena…that's why I'm here," Rini explained.

Serena stopped crying, "You know?"

"Yes. My mommy and daddy told me. That's why they sent me here to help you…and I'm not the only one." Rini smiled at Serena.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Serena was confused.

Rini smiled and looked at the door. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out to her,

"Hey there kitten."

Serena looked behind her, "AMARA! MICHELLE! TRISTA! You're all here!" Serena ran to them and hugged them.

"It's nice to see you again, Princess," Michelle hugged her back.

Serena was crying again, "I'm so glad you're all here. I've missed you all."

"Oh Serena, stop being such a cry baby," said Amara.

Serena wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you all for coming back." Serena smiled at everyone.

* * *

All of the Scouts, including Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Rini were gathered in Serena's room discussing everything that has happened."So, our planet is in trouble again?" Amy asked Amara.

"So, our planet is in trouble again?" Amy asked Amara.

"That's right," Amara replied.

"But this time, it seems that our enemy is stronger," Michelle chimed in.

"Yes, they are. We can't defeat them. The only one who can defeat all those Evil Warriors is Sailor Harmony," said Lita.

"Sailor Harmony?" asked Trista.

"Yes, Sailor Harmony. She's another Sailor Scout," said Lina.

"But with a different mission, or that's what she told us," said Amy.

"That's strange, because there aren't any other Sailor Scouts besides us," Michelle looked at Amara and Trista.

"Don't forget Hotaru, she's Sailor Saturn" said Rini.

"That's right, but Hotaru doesn't know about this yet. We must be careful. This Sailor Harmony can be another enemy." Warned Michelle.

"No! She's not our enemy!" Serena said sternly.

"Serena, they're right. We don't know of any other Sailor Scouts, and it's strange that exactly when a new enemy appeared, another Sailor Scout that we never heard of appeared too." Said Lita.

Serena looked away.

"Lita is right, this could be a trap" Amy said.

Serena looked at them angrily.

"No Amy! She helped us when we were in danger. I talked to her, you talked to her. Just because she has another mission doesn't mean she isn't one of us. She even told me to do my best to defeat the Evil Warrior. She wants to save our planet just as much as we do!" Serena explained.

"Serena…" Lina looked at Serena. Serena stood up.

"No Lina. I refuse to believe that Sailor Harmony is our enemy," Serena walked out of her room and our of her house. Rini ran out after her.

"Serena, wait!" Rini caught up with Serena. Serena turned at looked at Rini.

"Rini, go back home please," Serena told Rini.

"No Serena, I don't want to leave you alone. Mommy said that I should sticky by you because you are going through a hard time and that I should stick with you the whole way." Rini explained to Serena.

"Oh Rini, are you sure I am your mother in the future?" Serena giggled and asked sarcastically.

Rini smiled and hugged Serena.

"Okay Rini, you can come with me," Serena held her hand.

"Besides, I want you to meet someone," Serena and Rini began to walk.

"Who?" Rini asked.

"A new, special friend." Serena smiled at Rini.

* * *

Serena and Rini arrived outside of Tokyo Apartments.

"Hey, isn't this where Darien lives," Rini asked.

"Yes, but we are not visiting Darine," Serena replied.

"Oh, who are we visiting then," Rini was curious.

Serena pulled on Rini.

"You'll see," Serena winked at Rini. Rini smiled and they both ran inside the apartments. They took the elevator and finally arrived outside of Melody's apartment. Serena rang the doorbell.

Melody answered the door.

"Hey Melody," Serena said.

"Hey Serena…oh." Melody said surprisingly. She looked at Rini.

"Hello there little one. Who might you be?" Melody asked Rini.

Rini was mesmerized and speechless.

Serena giggled, "This is my little cousin, Rini." She then turned to look at Rini, "Rini, this is my new friend Melody."

Melody held out her hand out to Rini, "nice to meet you Rini."

Rini shook Melody's warm hand and smiled, "nice to meet you too."

Melody looked at Serena, "she looks a lot like you, Serena."

"Yeah, I get that a lot" Serena giggled and blushed.

"Well, come on in,' Melody led them inside. Rini could not stop staring. She analyzed everything.

 _"She's so nice and beautiful. Her hair is so shiny. I wish I could be like her when I grow up."_ Rini thought to herself.

"Hey Rini, would you like some chocolate chip muffins," asked Melody.

"Oh yes! I love chocolate chip muffins!" Rini's eyes lit up.

Melody giggled and walked to the kitchen.

"So Rini, how old are you?" Melody asked.

"I'm seven and a half," RIni replied.

"That's really cool! Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself," Melody was putting the muffins inside a basket and walked over to the table. She set the muffins in the center of the table and sat down.

"Well,I love to eat. I love sweets, my favorite color is pink, and my favorite shape is a heart. That's all I can think of right now," Rini reached out for a muffin.

"That's really neat," Melody smiled.

"What's your favorite color? What are some things you like to do," asked Rini.

"Well, my favorite colors are purple and sky blue, and I like to sing," Melody replied.

"Oh wow! I didn't know that," Serena said in surprise.

"Can you sing something for us," RIni asked.

"Oh yes! Please sing for us," asked Serena.

Melody blushed, "okay,"

Melody stood up, closed her eyes, and began to sing.

 _"As I close my eye, I can see the moonlight. Shinning brightly, ready to guide me, guide me through this dream, of just you and me, just believe. As I walk through the night, under the beautiful shinning stars, I think of the times that you brought, I'm dreaming again tonight. I look at you my love, and I drift back into a dream. A dream of where there's only you and me, so close your eyes, hold on tight, and just believe."_

Melody finished her song and opened her eyes. She noticed Serena and Rini staring. Her face grew hot and she blushed.

"Wow Melody! That was beautiful!" Rini exclaimed.

"Yeah Melody, you have a beautiful voice." Serena said.

"Thank you," Melody smiled.

Serena looked at the time, "Rini, it's time to get home. I don't want to worry mom again."

Rini nodded and turned to Melody.

"Thank you Melody for the muffins. They were delicious."

"You're welcome Rini," Melody smiled. Rini and Serena stood up and walked towards the door.

"Bye Melody, thank you for having us. I'll see you in school tomorrow," Serena smiled.

"No worries Serena, you two are welcome to come by anytime," Melody smiled at Rini.

Rini couldn't help herself any longer. She ran and hugged Melody really tightly. She felt warmth run through her body.

"Bye Melody," Rini was hugging Melody tightly. Melody hugged her back and smiled.

"Bye Rini, it was really nice meeting you," Melody kissed the top of Rini's head without thinking it. Rini was surprised but felt a warm comfort run through her body. Melody was surprised that she did that but she was glad she did.

Serena was touched by this scene and smiled, "let's go Rini. Bye Melody."

Rini let go of Melody and ran to Serena's side. Serena and Rini waved to Melody and Melody waved back. Serena and Rini walked away and Melody went back into her apartment.

"That was a lot of fun. Melody is very nice," Rini said.

"Yes, she is," Serena smiled. Serena and Rini were walking through the park to get home. They suddenly heard a loud scream.

"What was that," Rini shouted.

"I don't know," Serena replied. They heard the scream again.

"It's coming from over there," Rini pointed to a dark alley.

"Rini, go get help. Call the other," Serena told Rini while she held on to her brooch.

"Serena, I can't leave you alone," Rini became worried.

"Rini, don't worry. I will be okay. Trust me," Serena smiled gently at Rini.

Rini nodded and ran towards her house. Serena grabbed her brooch and lifted it into the air.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!" Serena shouted and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon,

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon shouted. An Evil Warrior stepped out of the dark alley and into the light. Sailor Moon hesitated but remembered that she needs to have faith.

"How dare you disrupt peace on this planet. I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means YOU!" Sailor Moon shouted to the Evil Warrior. The Evil Warrior charged to attack Sailor Moon, but she moved out of the way.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Sailor Jupiter appeared and attacked. The rest of the Sailor Scouts arrived right after her.

"Hey guys, it's about time!" Sailor Moon turned and told the Sailor Scouts.

Rini held out her brooch and tried to transform.

"PINK MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Rini didn't transform. Rini began to panic.

"Sailor Moon, I can't transform," RIni called out to Sailor Moon.

"What?" Sailor Moon turned and looked at Rini. The Evil Warrior charged at Rini but Sailor Venus pushed her out of the way and was hit by the Evil Warrior. Sailor Venus fell to the floor.

"No! Sailor Venus!" Sailor Moon shouted. The Evil Warrior was about to grab Sailor Venus but Sailor Moon threw her tiara and stopped it.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE ANYMORE OF MY FRIENDS! NOT TODAY!" Sailor Moon shouted and she closed her eyes. She silently called to Sailor Harmony.

 _"Sailor Harmony, please help us."_ Sailor Moon said a silent prayer. The Evil Warrior was about to attack Sailor Moon.

"MERCURY BUBBLES…BLAST" Sailor Mercury filled the air with fog. The Evil Warrior stopped and became lost in the fog.

"JUPITER…OAK EVOLUTION!" Sailor Jupiter stunned the Evil Warrior.

"Don't worry Sailor Moon, we'll hold him," Sailor Mercury told Sailor Moon.

"BEAUTIFUL…MELODY…WHIP!" Sailor Harmony had arrived and attacked the Evil Warrior. Her whip of musical notes wrapped around the Evil Warrior and Sailor Harmony pulled. The Evil Warrior turned back into a sculpture and shattered.

"Sailor Harmony! You came! Thank you!" Sailor Moon turned and looked at Sailor Harmony.

Sailor Harmony smiled, "Don't worry Sailor Moon. I will always be here to help you protect this planet." Sailor Harmony jumped into the air and disappeared.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**


End file.
